Sibling Ease
by Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14
Summary: Fighting can bring siblings closer and lessons can show love.


* * *

He never noticed the bond siblings could share until that one mission. The one mission when her brother worked to hard. The day he realized he loved her and the day she taught him a lesson he would never forget.

* * *

**MEGASHIP**

Andros had been through a day from hell. The Red Rangers had all gotten together and failed at calming him down. Now this includes T.J.

"Andros you're going to hurt yourself!" T.J screamed through the Mega Ship.

"Is he usually like this?" Wes questioned backing away from the Space Red Ranger.

"He hasn't been like this since we finally found Karone." T.J. replied ducking from a light ball that came flying at him. "It's not like you knew he was going to show up out of no where!"

"Andros!" Tommy yelled in vain, trying anything to get his colleague to calm down.

"Holy Shit." Eric screamed as a lamp flew telepathically across the room.

"What do we do?" Jason questioned practically cowering.

"I have no clue." Leo responded.

"Guys hate to admit it but we might have knock him out." Carter said.

"No you won't." came a girl's voice behind him. Karone gave the guys a hopeful smile, "if he kills me, you're all the first people I go after."

T.J. snorted with laughter, "Will still in the same place?"

"Yep. Unless Maya moved it." Karone laughed quietly. "So why exactly his he trying to blow up the Mega Ship?"

"We're not exactly sure, Karone." Tommy said.

"By the way, that Blake kid has a stick so far up his ass…" Karone started, pointing to Eric, "he's worse then Eric!" She stopped speaking as a picture came hurling across the room. Karone grunted as she flipped it over, "HEY! I'M IN THIS PICTURE! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!" Karone screamed running down the hallway towards Andros's room. The other rangers following quickly behind her.

"Go Away!"

"NO!" Karone screamed back, they stepped into each other has T.J. gasped.

"Guy's don't." he said quickly.

"Back Off Karone." Andros said inches away from her face.

"No."

"I'm going to kill you!" he screamed.

Karone smirked and threw her arms out, "Go for it, tough guy." Andros went to attack her lower left side but Karone was to quick for him. Quickly she flipped him over her head and used magic powers to throw him into the wall of the training room.

"Oh god." T.J. said.

"What are they going to do?" Leo questioned.

"Spar. Deca make sure the Medical Bay is ready." T.J. sad as he followed them into the room. In the matter of two minutes Andros gained a bloody nose and bruises while you could see scratches on Karone as well as bruises.

Leo's eyes widened as Andros was thrown into the wall. Andros grabbed his blaster and shot at Karone. They flipped into the center and were fighting it out. It seemed like niether was going to break first. At this rate they could possibly kill each other. "TJ's not paying attention." Karone telepathically informed him.

"What are you thinking?" Andros smirked back.

"Drop kick him."

"HIYA!" They yelled together hitting T.J.

The look on TJ's made Karone roll with laughter. "OW!" she yelped.

"Karone!" Andros yelled by her side in a minute.

"You alright?"

"Yeah you just reopened a slice from the attack." she replied.

"Come on let's get you to Medical Bay." Andros replied graciously lifting her.

* * *

It was a while later before anyone heard from Karone again and even then it was when she was running out to fight another battle. Some of them offered to come with her but she turned them done saying they were retired and should have fun, she was the one with years of evil to make up for. That was responded to by more complaints, Karone already had done so much. It was just Karone's style to smile and laugh, saying she'll be back later.

It was after everyone went to bed was when Leo wondered what time later is. He'd been up waiting for her starring at the stars when he fell asleep.

* * *

Karone entered the Mega Ship much later. She was a Mystic Ancient ranger and they were in the middle of a war. Rita she didn't completely trust yet but as long as she was helping to put down the master she didn't care, much.

The lights stayed out as Karone maneuvered her way through the ship. As she'd done so many times before. Her "motherly" side taking over she checked on all of the guys. It wasn't until she reached the room across from years that she spoke again. "Leo?" Where was Leo that boy always managed to get into trouble! Karone searched the whole ship before she found Leo asleep out on the deck. He looked so peaceful but it couldn't be comfortable. Karone lightly shock him…

* * *

"Leo. Wake up Leo, only for a minute." Karone whispered in his ear.

"Karone?"

"Hi sleepy head." she muttered shaking his hair.

Leo smiled, he'd talked about this with the Lion Zord, and finally he realized he loved her. Karone. One word, one smile, one laugh, one person made his world light up. "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"I don't know, stay a ranger and yet stay as the role as a younger sister." Leo replied very drowsy.

"Leo Mike and you have the same thing Andros and me do. It's a connect and if anything being a ranger ad relying on one and each other just makes it stronger. You fight together and against each other and that's they way you learn everything about each other. Sure you can talk and hang out together but some times fighting can be a good thing." Karone replied.

"Karone, thank you."

"For what? I haven't done anything." she replied.

"Yes, Yes you have." she replied leaning into her and brushing his lips against hers.

"Leo?"

"I love you." he replied placing his forehead against hers.

"I love you too. Come on I have to work in the morning." she said helping him up.

"So when do I get to meet these guys any ways." Leo questioned.

"Tomorrow, when I wake you up with the alarm clock." Leo groaned loudly as Karone dragged him down the hallway.

* * *

**_Three Months Later_**

"GO AWAY LEO!" Mike yelled.

"HELL NO!" Leo replied looking over at his girlfriend to see her roll with laughter. "Shut UP!" he said to her.

"Love you too, Leo."

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
